Valentine's One Shots AFFECTION
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: When Korea feels sad about China yelling at him, you take it upon yourself to cheer him up. Story will be better than the summary, this I promise you. South Korea X You


_ThePepsiNinja:_ South Korea needs more love! I made this for him because I feel he has been deprived! That and I also happen to have a special passionate love for his music, so I figured why not?

_South Korea:_ You do? That's great, da ze! Thanks!

_ThePepsiNinja:_ You bet your butt it is! Hidekazu Himaruya owns Hetalia not me. I have no clever wit for this one...No I am _not_ out of ideas, shut up!

* * *

><p><em>Prompt four: <strong><span>Affection<span>**_

_Pairing: **South Korea**_

* * *

><p>You were walking home one day and saw him. South Korea. He was sitting in front of a small pond of water in the lush grass in front of a tall and proud birch tree. He looked upset. Curiosity and concern set into you and you went up to him and sat down next to him in front of the tree.<p>

You really liked Korea. He was a total sweetheart, and he was always happy and eager to make people smile.

What you didn't like was his somewhat completely extinct knowledge of personal space.

"What's wrong?" You asked. Your voice was soft with concern for your friend.

"China yelled at me." Your eyebrows curved up in a worried fashion.

"Why? What happened?"

"I tried grabbing Japan's breasts, but he got mad at me. China snapped at me, and then I tried to grab his. He yelled at me and called me names, da ze."

Cue sweat drop on your part.

"W-well. Maybe you could lay off of peoples' chests for now?" You suggested.

"But that's how I show affection, da ze. How else am I supposed to do it?"

You smiled, scooting closer to him.

"You know, you could try hugging people. Just be sure to ask before you do it." You made sure to add that last part in there, or else you were asking for trouble.

He looked at you, his eyes hopeful and slightly wet from being upset earlier.

"Really?"

"Yep. Just be sure to ask."

"Okay. [Name], may I hug you?" He asked, a small blush on his cheeks and a grin tugging at his lips. You couldn't help it and hummed, nodding.

"Sure you can." He grinned even more and grabbed your wrist, pulling you into him and wrapped his arms around your waist, his face in the crook of your neck. You hesitated for a second before wrapping one arm around his waist and the other under his arm so you could mess with his hair a little. You were careful to avoid the curl. You weren't sure if it had the same effect as the Italy brothers, but you sure as hell were not going to risk it.

"You smell nice." He said into your skin, making you blush. Your neck was ultra sensitive and that didn't help you at all.

"Thank you, Yong Soo."

"Hey, you said my name, da ze! Why does your voice sound like that?"

"That's not important." You answered instantly.

He hummed and you could feel him grin against your skin before he shrugged slightly. "Okay." He replied in an almost knowing voice.

You held onto each other for a little while longer. This was actually really nice. He wasn't trying anything, or spazing out, just calmly hugging you.

Well…

Maybe you spoke too soon.

You nearly jumped when you felt two hands land straight on your ass.

"Um…Yong Soo…please move your hands."

Sweat drop.

He squeezed a few times, making you turn bright red.

Double sweat drop.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Well, you said not to grab peoples' breasts anymore, da ze."

"Well, you didn't exactly head in the right direction…"

Triple sweat drop.

"Oh. Sorry, [Name]."

Pause

"Yong Soo?"

"Yes?"

"Your hands are still there."

He apologized again and removed his hands, effectively ending your hug.

"Hey, [Name]?"

You looked at him hesitantly, your face still red. "Yes?"

"Thanks for cheering me up, and not getting mad at me for doing that thing…earlier."

"You're welcome." You blushed in return, hesitantly leaning up and pecking his cheek. Still red, you stood up, looking down at him and smiled again. "I'll see you later. You winked and walked away, leaving Korea to stare, shocked. He touched his cheek. Your lips felt warm. Grinning like an idiot, he sprang up and ran after you.

"Hey, [Name]! Wait up, da ze!"


End file.
